Mobile Suit Gundam: Next Generation
by GundamCAGE
Summary: 3 new gundam pilots surface to do battle with 2 other gundam pilots. R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

'Zzz' a fat man sitting at a desk turned on the TV.   
  
"The year is after colony 255. There are reports of 3 new gundams flying around colonies J8762, and J8763. We at All Colony News do not know if they are good or evil. Beware, they are loaded with weapons. The pilots are confirmed. They are 15-year old Haze McGert, 18-year old Drate Gerth, and 18-year old Saten Jophe. No need to panic, folks." the reporter John Yok explained.   
  
The fat man turned it off. "They do not know of the SDG-074 or the   
SAV-019, yet." he told his 2 assistants. "Get them energized and replace the missiles, NOW. By the way, get Fenz"   
  
The two assistants saluted him and walked out the door.  
  
Colony E7240-McGert Home   
  
"What do you think of that?" Saten asked. All three of the were laying down on a rug.  
  
"What did they call us, evil?" Drate didn't answer Saten.  
  
"To prevent any of this news, we have store them in the garage." Haze explained. "Plus, each of us can't pilot all three and switch around. We need to pick one and keep it that way."  
  
"I agree" Drate and Saten said it at the same time.  
  
"I think I should have the Fist Sentinel. I can handle it." Haze explained.  
  
"Fine, I will get Aqua and Drate will get Bat." Saten told them.  
  
"Good" Drate was happy. "Lets put 'em in the garage." All of them nodded and walked out the door. They looked up at their gundams.   
  
In front of Haze was a massive gundam with huge legs, huge fists and huge lower arms. It looked like a Full Armor ZZ gundam. The Fist Sentinel had 2 shoulder machine cannons and Huge fists for punching through an enemy.  
  
In front of Saten was a regular gundam with underwater capabilities. Aqua had an underwater beam cannon connected to its left arm. It also had a short staff that had 4 beam cannons connected to that. Its left hand held this. In its right arm, it had a highly energized, double bladed scythe.  
  
In front of Drate was a gundam with huge bat like wings and big shoulders. In its right arm, it has a double bladed beam saber. The other hand has 2 beam cannons and a gatling cannon. Bat could turn into a bat.  
  
"Ahh." Saten sighed.   
  
"Let's get in." Drate told them. They all hopped in and sat down in the cockpit. "Back at last"  
  
By Drate's controlling, Bat jumped up and turned into a bat. The feet opened up and inside were boosters. The legs folded up so they were covering Bat's shoulders. Its left arm broke of and attached to its head.   
  
Medri Storage Facility  
  
"Hm?" the fat man swung the chair around. "Yes?"  
  
A skinny man walked in and sat on the desk. "Yerq?" he started. "May we get down to business?"  
  
"We will, partner Fenz. What about the garage moon project?"  
  
"Ahh. Yes, Yerq. It is done and ready to hold the SDG-074, the SAV-019, and 200 Zino's. It is massive!" Fenz answered.   
  
"Lets move." Yerq told him. They walked out together. Fenz led the way. He walked down the hall, and in front of an elevator. Yerq pushed the button and the door slid open. They both walked in to the back and turned around. They waited a while because they got on from the 32nd floor. The elevator stopped on the 9th floor and an officer walked in with a clipboard.   
  
"Officer Barnes.. Attention!" Yerq ordered. Officer Barnes saluted him and remained quiet.  
  
Fenz walked back and forth. "Officer Barnes! Tell the Zino crew to move them to the garage on the moon! On the double!"  
  
The elevator stopped and all of them walked out. Officer Barnes walked in the hall to the left and Fenz and Yerq walked straight.   
  
Zino Storage Area  
  
Officer Barnes walked in. "Sir Fenz says to move the Zino's to the new garage on the moon. NOW" All of the workers hoped in an advanced Leo with the zero system. This suit is called a Zino.  
  
Private Storage Area  
  
Yerq and Fenz walked in. In a huge room where 2 sitting gundams with lots of men working with them. Both of them were where heavy machinery. The one on the left had 8 mega cannons on its chest and it has long shoulders. It has heavy duty legs. The right leg has 35 micro missiles, while the other one has 6 cannons. On each side of its head are long missile launchers that can hold 500 missiles each. It also has 8 missiles and one machine cannon on each shoulder. Hanging above it is a really wide beam sword and an energy cannon.  
  
The one on the right has 4 mega cannons on the chest and huge backpack verniators. On its shoulder it has 16 missiles each. It also has 9 missiles along each leg. On its back it has an energy pack. Hanging above it, is 2 Epyon-like beam sabers and 2 high output energy beam cannons. They attach to its arms so it can holds the beam sabers and the beam cannons all at the same time.  
  
"My dear Vola" Fenz said. He climbed into the cockpit of the Vola (one on the left).  
  
"Come on Satan gundam" Yerq told the gundam on the right. Yerq climbed into the Satan and both of them took of to head towards earth.   
  
Colony E Area  
  
"Hey Drate, mind slowing down?" Haze yelled.  
  
"OK but Bat is just so fast in its bat mode." Drate called back. "Anyway, where are we going?"  
"Lets go to mars" Saten stated   
  
"Why" Haze asked  
  
"Because of the asteroid field there" Saten answered. "To get used to our gundams and improve our fighting skills."  
  
"I'll go alone, first" Haze told them.   
  
"Fine with me" Drate told them.   
  
After a while of flying, Bat and Aqua stopped at the asteroid field, but Haze kept going.   
  
"There it is" Haze mentioned  
  
He flew up to a big meteor and punched it a few times. It turned into space dust. Haze flew up to a smaller one and threw it into another one. They broke apart. The Fist Sentinel started punching a different one, but another meteor hit the Fist Sentinel in the back and it crashed though the meteor it was punching. Haze's upper body flew forward and back again.  
  
"Ahh!" Haze yelled.  
  
Drate turned to Saten. "He's hurt. I gotta rescue him." He flew towards Haze.  
  
Saten put his hand out. "Wait!"  
  
When Bat reached Haze, Bat transformed back to the mecha stage. Bat locked its arms around Fist Sentinel and flew back to where Saten and Aqua were.  
  
"That was too close. He almost went to hell." Saten told Drate  
  
"He's unconscious. We shouldn't train here anymore"Drate explained.  
  
"The nearest hospital we can go to is on the moon." Saten stated  
  
"Destination: Moon" Drate announced  
  
Moon Garage  
  
'BOOM' The Satan and Vola gundams landed on the moon. Both of them walked up to a huge base with covered walk ways sticking out. Each gundam walked up to a different walkway. The walkway was the same height as their chest. On both, the cockpit opened and the walkway door opened. Fenz and Yerq jumped over to the walkway and the doors shut. They walked down the walkway and met up with each other and walked down the hall. A little way down, was an officer.  
  
"Greetings! Welcome to your Moon base and garage. I will show you the Control Room. Walk this way! Okay?" Officer Pearson told them.  
  
Fenz and Yerq looked at each other and rolled their eyes and followed him. They whispered to each other, "why did you hire a gay person?"   
  
"Pearson!" Yerq yelled when Officer Pearson was leading them down the hall. Pearson looked back. "Get on with it already"  
  
"Yes, uh, sir" he answered. "This is the Zino garage." he opened the door and there was all the Zino's. He closed the door and walked to another one. Pearson opened that door. "This is the Vola garage." Inside is a big spaceship with a huge door open on the spaceship. The Vola gundam was inside the spaceship.   
  
Fenz ran in and jumped up into the cockpit of the Vola gundam. The spaceship took off into space.   
  
Pearson closed the door to the Vola garage and walked to another one. He opened the door and said, "This is the Satan garage." Inside was a big spaceship with a huge door open on the spaceship. The Satan gundam was inside the spaceship.   
  
Yerq ran in there and jumped up in the cockpit of the Satan gundam. The spaceship took off into space.  
  
"Aww" Pearson sighed   
  
Outer Space: Near the Moon  
  
"Ah" Haze woke up.  
"You okay" Drate asked. He let go of the Fist Sentinel and pointed to the gundam's left. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"Don't know." Haze and Saten said at the same time.  
  
"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" It came from the two spaceships Drate saw. Suddenly beams shot out of the spaceships and the two spaceships exploded. Standing in the spaceship's place are two gundams. There are Vola and Saten gundams  
  
"Prepare to die!" Fenz and Yerq yelled 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"What?" Haze asked.  
  
The Satan gundam pointed its two beam cannons to the Fist Sentinel.  
  
"I said, PREPARE TO DIE!" Yerq yelled.  
  
Haze sweated rapidly. He controlled the Fist Sentinel to fly up to Yerq.  
  
Just when the Fist Sentinel was close to Satan, Satan fired its beam cannons at it. The beam ripped through Fist Sentinel's legs. The legs blew up in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was the Fist Sentinel with no armor on its legs. There was just the inside-metal bones of the Fist Sentinel. It proceeded towards Satan gundam despite its leg problems. It was about to punch Satan gundam, but Satan dropped its beam cannons and took out its beam saber.  
  
"When I'm through with you, you'll be nothing but a piece of scrap metal!" Yerq chuckled and so did the watching, Fenz.  
  
"I'll kill you before you can get to me." Haze answered.  
  
Satan gundam stabbed the Fist Sentinel above the cockpit. The Fist Sentinel punched the chest of Satan gundam. It floated back a few hundred yards. The beam sword came out of the Fist sentinel's chest.  
  
Saten looked at Drate. "He needs help."  
  
Drate nodded and Saten took off.   
  
"Tsk, Tsk, little boy. No interfering with our games." Fenz scolded him and fired some missiles at Aqua. Some of them hit Aqua and he flew back to Bat.  
  
"You're getting on my nerves." Yerq told him.   
  
Panels on the Satan's legs opened up so there were 18 missiles showing. They same thing happened to the chest, but there was 4 mega cannons showing. Satan gundam raised its beam cannon. Every single weapon pointed to the Fist Sentinel.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Haze said.  
  
"Say your prayers, little boy!" Yerq yelled.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Haze, Saten and Drate screamed at once.  
  
Bat and Aqua started to fly up to where Haze was but it is far away.  
  
'Last thing to do' Haze thought. He pushed a button labeled [EJECT]. The back of the cockpit opened up and Haze jumped out.  
  
Satan fired all of its missiles, beams, and cannons at the Fist Sentinel. The Fist Sentinel blew up into bits and pieces.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Saten and Drate yelled together. No one saw Haze escape.  
  
Yerq and Fenz chuckled and called out, "Who is next?"   
  
"Activate gundam scan." Saten said to Aqua. "What is the weak part?"  
  
"Satan gundam has an energy pack on its back" the computer answered.  
  
Aqua flew forward. "I am next" Saten said.  
  
Aqua flew up to the Satan gundam and used the back end of its scythe to turn Satan gundam around. Aqua lifted its left arm's beam cannons to the energy pack.  
  
Vola leaped forward. "Yerq!" Fenz yelled.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" Yerq asked Saten  
  
Aqua fired its five beam cannons into the energy pack. 


End file.
